Wolf à un rendezvous !
by clemlimo
Summary: Wolf et Jack ont tous les deux un caractère très fort; que se passerait-il s'ils sortaient ensemble? Voici l'exemple d'un de leurs rendez-vous.


**

* * *

**

Wolf a rendez-vous avec Jack.

Au grand dépit d'Alex, Jack et Wolf avait commencé à sortir ensemble. Le pire, c'est que ça durait déjà depuis plusieurs mois. Plusieurs mois de disputes et de réconciliations continuelles. Et ce soir là n'était pas différent des autres.

* * *

Le couple (très mal assorti selon Alex) se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Londres par une agréable nuit de printemps. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut d'un escalier, un vendeur de roses s'approcha d'eux.

"Une petite rose, messieurs-dames?"

"Non, merci", répondit Wolf, désireux de se débarrasser du vendeur le plus vite possible afin de passer plus de temps avec sa nouvelle dulcinée.

Hélas, trois fois hélas, ce fut le début de ses ennuis.

* * *

Le tempérament de Jack, qui faisait concurrence à celui de Wolf, l'emporta immédiatement alors qu'elle retenait Wolf par la main afin qu'ils s'expliquent.

"'Non, merci'? Et tu ne me demandes même pas mon avis?" Demanda-t-elle avec colère.

Wolf soupira :

"Tu veux une rose?"

"Non", répondit-elle sans jeter un deuxième coup d'œil aux roses.

"Tu vois!" S'exclama Wolf, ne comprenant vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir.

Une fois de plus il tenta de s'éloigner, mais une fois de plus Jack le retint.

"C'est pas une raison !" S'énerva Jack, que le fait de se disputer devant un étranger ne dérangeait pas, à l'inverse de Wolf. "Tu as dit 'non' sans savoir si j'en voulais une."

Wolf était de plus en plus largué :

"Mais c'est toi qui viens de dire 'non'!!"

"Ah non, moi j'ai dit 'non' après !" Rectifia Jack.

"On s'en fout, de toute façon t'en veux pas", Dit Wolf espérant ainsi pallier toutes autres contestations.

C'était sans compter le tempérament de Jack.

* * *

"Non, non, non ! Qui t'a dit que j'en voulais pas avant?" Voulut savoir Jack.

"Mais toi, tu viens de me le dire !!"

"Ah non, moi je t'ai dit 'non' après !" Répéta Jack. Puis continuant sa démonstration : "Au moment où tu as dit 'non' tu ne savais encore pas si je voulais une rose ou si j'en voulais pas. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Et peut-être que j'en voulais une, mais comme tu as dit 'non', eh bien ça a bloqué mon 'oui', qui sait ?"

"'Qui sait, qui sait', je sais pas j'en sais rien !!" s'énerva Wolf qui commençait à être exaspéré par cette dispute ridicule à un point.

Mais Jack n'allait pas lâcher le morceau si facilement:

"Eh bien quand on ne sait pas on dit rien; surtout pas 'non'!!!"

* * *

Wolf crut alors comprendre où elle voulait en venir; après tout les femmes n'étaient-elles pas réputées pour manipuler les hommes afin qu'ils fassent spontanément ce qu'elles voulaient?

"Ok, d'accord. Donnez-moi une rose", ordonna-t-il au vendeur (toujours présent) en lui tendant un billet.

Mais Jack le surprit en s'écriant :

"Non !!!!"

Wolf cependant n'en démordait pas :

"D'accord, j'ai compris: Je prends le bouquet alors!" Déclara-t-il au vendeur avec qui il échangea un plus gros billet contre le bouquet. Le vendeur ne voyant plus de raison de rester s'éloigna.

"Non, Wolf, tu n'as absolument rien compris du tout !!!" le détrompa Jack. "Non tu as rien compris! D'abord elles sont tout abimées, et en plus elles sentent pas bon, et tu sais très bien que je préfère les tulipes. Tu le sais depuis longtemps ça, non?"

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter encore une couche :

"Comment ça se fait que tu as toujours tout faux comme ça ?! Je ne te comprends pas! Pourquoi tu compliques tout ? T'es pas simple! Vraiment, t'es pas simple !"

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, laissant Wolf décontenancé avec son bouquet de roses.

* * *

Il haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner pour rentrer chez lui. Il interpella alors une femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui passait par là et lui tendit les roses. Il espéra que celle-ci serait plus facile à vivre au quotidien, mais après tout toutes les femmes ne prenaient pas soin d'un jeune espion de quatorze ans... Et d'ailleurs celui-ci serait ravi de savoir qu'ils avaient rompu, une fois de plus...

* * *

_Merci d'avoir été jusqu'au bout!_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Est-ce que vous trouvez le raisonnement de Jack logique? ou au contraire vous trouvez que Jack exagère et est très compliquée?_

_Tous les reviews sont les bienvenus._


End file.
